Lord of the night
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: This is a sort of spin of version of my tale: King of thieves. But with more chapters. Please review, the first chapter is a quick introduction as to who will be in this tale. Note everybody that isn't a Powerpuffgirl or Rowdyruffboy is my character.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Chapter 01 Introduction**

_**Quanktumspirit: "This is a sort of spin of for my first story: The King of thieves, but with a lot more story, words and chapters. So lets meet my candidates for the tale, writen date: Tuseday 27th of January 2015,"**_

* * *

Name: Princess Blossom Clarissa Irina the II 2nd

Job: Princess

Age: 20 years old

Lover: 1 Prince Dexter Duster the III 3rd

2 Brick Rowdyruff boy

Father: Romeo Irina

Mother: Juliet Irina

* * *

Name: Bubbles July

Job: Blossoms maid

Age 19 years old

Lover: Boomer Rowdyruff boy

Father: Negarel July

Mother: Nina July

* * *

Name: Buttercup Mart

Job: Thief

Age 22 years old

Lover: Butch Rowdyruff

Father: Kevin Mart

Mother: Lisa Mart

* * *

Name: Brick Rowdyruff

Job: Thief

Age 20 years old

Lover: Blossom Clarissa Irina the II 2nd

* * *

Name: Boomer Rowdyruff

Job: Thief

Age: 19 years old

Lover: Bubbles July

* * *

Name: Butch Rowdyruff

Job: Thief

Age 22 years old

Lover: Buttercup Mart

Mother: Welma Rowdyruff

Father: Leon Rowdyruff

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I hope I can get the first chapter writen and publish it after this intro to get the story started, please review,"**_


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning

**Chapter 02 A look back into the past**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Here is the first chapter, please review. I own nobody except this tale."**_

* * *

20 years into the past

In a city called Townsville there lived a beautiful middle class family. Made out of a father and a mother at the moment. The father's name is Kevin Mart and the mothers name is Lisa Mart. Kevin Mart has raven black hair, a muscular body, lightly tanned skin and dark green eyes. Lisa Mart has light blue eyes, raven black hair as well and was a nice height for middle class woman.

At this moment Lisa was heavily pregnant with her first born daughter. And giving birth in the olden day's was dangerous. She refused any sort of treatment, medicine and wanted a natural birth for her daughter. They didn't even call a doctor for their daughter. Hoping that they could sort it out themselves, plus they didn't have that much money to afford one in the first place.

On the day of their beloved daughters birth, Kevin was by his wife's side and held her hand tight. Lisa panted a bit and with another final push her daughter was born. Kevin let his wife's hand go and fetched his daughter who landed at the other end of the bed. After cutting threw the umbilical cord he cleaned his daughter up and smiled tired at his weak wife.

"We've got a girl," Kevin said happy.

Lisa's green eyes were heavy as she asked, "A daughter? Well we know what her name is going to be."

Kevin and Lisa nodded their heads, as they said at the same time, "Buttercup."

Baby Buttercup looked at her parents happy. Her green eyes were filled with a lot of trouble. And that's what she was as well by nature. Not a calm flower in the garden, but a wild child wanting more adventure then her life could deliver her.

During her years growing up Buttercup grew at an incredibly fast speed, just as 12 months old she could walk already and at her 2nd birthday she spoke out her first word, which was...

"Birthdaye," Buttercup said happy.

Considering that she was a middle class daughter her parents loved their daughter very much and dotted after her in every way possible. They were also very protective over her.

At the age of 2 years Buttercup watched her father ride of, the King of the country has called together an important meeting about something.

"Promise you will return dear," Lisa said worried for her husband.

Kevin nodded: "Of course my darling, see you next week."

For the King has delivered a message that would change the countries howl future. Kevin hugged his family one last time before ridding of towards his Kings castle.

* * *

In another part of the community a woman was just starting another pregnancy. She has given birth to 2 sons in the past 2 years, one separated by a year and her 3rd son was going to be the final one of the family.

She still had another 9 months to go threw, but she was just happy. Her name was Welma Rowdyruff and her husband Leon Rowdyruff was another knight in the Kings community. He to was forced to ride out to hear what the King had so important to deliver.

He took his two sons and sat them down, they may be only 2 years and 1 year old, but he had all the faith of the howl world in them.

"Now, Butch, Brick please promise me, that you boys will be the man of the house hold, look after your mother, for she is a strong woman," Leon said.

Brick who was the more intelligent one of the two then pointed out confused, "But Papa, we are not that strong jet, we can barely lift a sword, let alone defend ourselves."

"No brother, he means that we keep an eye on our mother and support her," Butch pointed out the meaning behind his dad's words.

Leon smiled at him, "Exact I'll be back before your sibling will be born, and if your mother does go into an early birth you two know what to do, run out of the house and get Dr Jomeria."

Brick and Butch chuckled, "You mean uncle Jojo."

Welma chuckled along with them, "Yes you two get uncle Jojo. Now go dearest, I want my husband later on back in one piece and not chopped."

Leon smiled at her and planted onto his beloved wife a kiss. After nodding he got onto his horse and road out towards the Kings castle as well. Butch walked behind his mother and she carried Brick back into their small snug farm. A farm of a proud knight family.

* * *

At the palest the King and Queen were being looked over by any doctor known in the community. The best doctor right now was Dr Utonium. He was as well working as a professor and a scientist, but right now they needed a doctor.

Queen Juliet Irina was in labour and screaming her neck of. The pain was just to much for her to bear. The King was pacing back and forth, covering his ears in pain of his wife's screams. The servants tried everything to make the queen feel more comfortable, but nothing was working.

After another scream the King glared at Professor Utonium.

"Can't you give her something to shut her up?"The King asked mad.

Another scream later Dr Utonium replied with: "I'm sorry your highness, but there is no treatment against labour pain, an you have another 3 hours to go before the pushing can continue."

"GAAAAHHH!" Queen Juliet screamed again.

The King left in anger the room and went to greet his knights of the tree stump. His knights were supposed to arrive after his daughter was born, but the pregnancy proved itself to pull into the length.

* * *

As the King entered the room all the knights of the Tree stump were already there. Sir Negarel July, Sir Kevin Mart and Sir Leon Rowdyruff were chuckling as they saw their Kings worry folds across his face.

"Well, hello Knights of the Tree stump, I am very pleased that you all have made the long way to see me, I was hopping that before you would arrive that my daughter would have been born by now, but sad to say my wife has been in labour for about 7 hours now. And I have no Prince or Princess to present to you and show you how proud I am to be a father for the first time ever," King Romeo said upset.

Another scream rang threw the castle and the other knights were forced to press their laughter down.

Then Sir Leon spoke up: "Your highness, I think all of us knows how painful births can be, I myself has lived threw it twice and my wife is pregnant with our third child."

"Oh Sir Leon, congratulation, what are your sons names and what is the 3rd child going to be?" Sir Kevin Mart asked him.

"I have two sons and the third child will be another son as well. Oh and King Romeo, both my sons have requested a permission, that when they are old enough that they could stand by the knights table as well. They want to follow into my foot steps," Sir Leon Rowdyruff explained.

King Romeo nodded his head, "I am sure they are going to become fine knights like their father was. Tell your sons that once the youngest turns 20 years old they may face the knight hood challenge to become knights of my court."

Sir Leon nodded his heads. The king and the knights performed a few tasks that were to watch over their small communities. Right now everything was working as planned, no troubles, the commoners were all very well feed and their relationships with the neighbouring countries were well keep.

Well that's what they thought. As suddenly a delivery boy came to deliver to King Romeo a speed letter. The King blinked at him confused. He accepted the letter and read it threw. It had the symbol of the Vikings on.

"Dear King Romeo, we've heard that you have got now a new daughter, congratulation to the birth of Princess Blossom. I ask for your permission to have her marry my son Prince Dexter Duster. To claim the rights to the British throne. If you do not follow our demands we will take Britain apart, town by town, signed Viking Chief Devilonus Duster of Norway," The King read out.

The entire nation was shocked, they all knew how dangerous Vikings could be. They were known for murdering their own children's, husbands, wives. Just about anybody that stood in their way of becoming successful.

King Romeo's face paled. He paced around his room and the knights were all furious. Sir Kevin stood up, his eyes were filled with blood out of rage and he screamed.

"HOW CAN THEY DARE! Your highness I will not rest until the last head of those smelly barbarians is cut and spiked up on London bridge," Sir Kevin shouted mad.

Sir Negarel nodded along, "So will I they will regret ever challenging the British nation, ever."

But King Romeo shook his head, "Neither of you will challenge those Vikings, if that is their wish I have no choice but to follow in their demands. You all know, if I would turn every woman into a strong man and every baby and child into the same strong men then they will still overthrow us. No... I have no choice, but to follow into their own demands."

"You mean... you will force your daughter Princess Blossom to get married to this Barbarien Prince Dexter? You know that won't bring you many plus points with your daughter," Sir Kevin Mart explained.

"And she is not even fully born jet," Sir Negarel July explained.

King Romeo nodded his head. Heavy pink eyes looked towards the ground and the King looked every one of his 60 years age. All the knights knew that the King was getting very old, very fast and he had the most bad luck that any other king in the entire world could ever be faced with.

Threw his 55 years range his country has been attacked at least once a month, he faced threw 1 world war between Germany and worst was it with his wife.

Queen Juliet Irina had the most bad luck in her entire 55 year range to. She was pregnant at least 20 times in that range and every time she lost her children. And if not then they would have died in infancy. This last Princess was the King and Queens last chance to secure an heir to their thrones.

King Romeo whipped his tears from his face and looked back at the knights. Being men of a heigh honour they didn't show any emotions, and here he was crying in front of his own, most honourable knights ever. But none of the knights have showed any emotions. In-fact Sir Negarel July, Sir Kevin Mart and Sir Leon Rowdyruff each got up out of their thrones and they comfort the King.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I on nobody except their new parents, and the idea of this story is from my very first tale: King of thieves."**_


	3. Chapter 3 A way to make enemies

**Chapter 03 A way to make enemies**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I remembered from my first tale that I wrote that Buttercup was on a revenge trip against Dexter, well here is the deeper description as to how the two meet up. Please review, I own this story and the parents, nobody else. WARNING A near rape attempt is in this chapter. Thats why my rating shot up to T."**_

_**Quanktumspirit intro 2: "Thank you everybody that nobody was complaining about the wrong parents in the tale. But I corrected them now."**_

* * *

_**20 years later**_

Back with Buttercups family

As Buttercup was up this morning she looked outside, the sun was shining and a few puffy clouds were up to, her morning routine began by brushing her horses down. She misted the staples empty and then later on collected with her mother on their vegetable patch their fruits of this year. Lisa in the mean time was collecting the eggs from their chickens.

As they were about to head back into their home with some eggs, flower, vegetables and fruit Buttercups mother saw a few men ridding up to them, they had with them a young boy, just about 22 years old, he glared down at both farmers. Buttercup pressed against her waist to see if she still had her 'secret weapon' with her hidden under her dress. Sure thing.

The men just road ruthless threw their vegetable patch, the young man held a sword and glared at Buttercup and her mother Lisa. They both curtsied in front of them as the men jumped of their horses. Noticeable was as well with these 'barbarians' was that they wore wolfs furred coats and had on round metal hats.

"Welcome to our home sirs, my name is Lady Lisa Mart, wife of Sir Kevin Mart, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Lisa asked the men.

One man walked up to them and glared at both women, as if they were less worth then the entire land on which they stood. He spat in front of them before glaring at them.

Two other men tried to grab Buttercup, but she held her sickle, which she was just using to harvest some herbs, like a weapon, giving a clear sign if they would dare to harm her she could easily stick that sickle to their balls and cut them of.

Buttercup then asked, "Who are you? How dare you enter this land and trample around it as if the worth of nature means nothing to you?"

"But ladies, ladies. We didn't mean to inter-fear," The man said.

"Then what do you want?" Lisa asked.

"My name is Chief Dexter Duster the 3rd. I've travelled all the way from Norway to get my bride-to-be, Princess Blossom of England. I presume you've heard about the beauty of Great Britain?" Dexter asked her.

Buttercup held a death glare, of course what man, woman, child or baby doesn't know of the greatest beauty there has ever been born. What Buttercup knew is that Princess Blossom Clarissa Irina the 2nd was born 2 years after her birth. That's why her father road of all of a sudden.

Blossom was to become the proud Queen of England, and Buttercup hoped that she could maybe become a maid in her serving quarters or with luck a knight at her disposal. She wasn't ashamed to be a woman, but she wanted nothing more then women to be respected as equals against men.

Before her mother could reply Buttercup spoke up next, "Why yes, we've heard of the great beauty of Britain, what have you got to do with it?"

"Well girl, I intend to marry her. That way Britain will be finally under a Norman ruler once more. Just like our great-grandfather- ancestors before us. That's what. The greatest King we've ever known. And I'll be even greater then him," Dexter explained.

Buttercup could easily tap on her for head. This clown and become King over Great Britain? He looks like he couldn't even hold a sword to defend himself, let alone run the Great British empire. As Buttercup was about to speak up her mother interfered, before her daughter decided to go ape shit over that man.

"Well Prince Dexter we are honoured to meet you, may we give you and your men refreshments, clean your horses up for you as well as giving you new horses for the further on journey to the castle?" Lisa asked them.

Dexter smiled warmly and pleased at them, "Why that would be pleasant, thank you madame."

Buttercup curtsied in-front of them. She ran to the field where the other horses were and chose 7 fine brown horses. She tied them up and lead all 7 of them up to Dexter. The tired out horses she collected and cleaned all of them up. She made sure they entered the field and arranged 'in the horses language' that they should be accepted in the stud together.

The new and older horses sniffed at each other and made a horses way of bowing down. The new horses sniffed at Dexter and his followers before performing a horse whither. Dexter reared back as well as his men as the horses bowed down to them.

"What is the meaning of this? Has the devil cursed these horses?" Dexter asked scared.

Buttercup burst out with laughter ans she stroked over the furs of the horses, she turned back to Dexter and his knight before laughing some more.

Buttercup then explained, "Don't throw your horns onto the ground, Prince Dexter. These horses are meanly taking in your sent, to accept you in their herds as their new masters. If they wouldn't the horses can become so stubborn that you might as well be ridding one of your own men back home or to wherever you have to be."

"O... of course, thank you Buttercup, men get your horse and let's be on our way," Prince Dexter said as his face flushed a bit pink.

All the knights saddled, stored their foods away, thanked Buttercup and her mother for their hospitality before ridding of towards the Kings castle. But Buttercup looked at her mother. She could see that her mother Lisa didn't approve of this new Barbarian at all.

"You don't like him at all, do you Buttercup, by the way you were threatening him?" Lisa asked her daughter.

Buttercup nodded her head, "Don't ask me why mother, but that Dexter Duster the 3rd or what not... will cause this country nothing but trouble. I'd better keep my ears open for any more adventure, I have a feeling that he will be part of it."

Lisa just nodded her head and both women proceed to work on the farm just before Dexter disturbed their usual routine.

* * *

At the castle

The knights all were assigned by their King to stay the night, as the next morning came they had to wear their knight hood uniforms, present their family flags and stand in one long line to present the Great British Nation.

Princess Blossom was being seated in a throne next to her father. Her hair she has grown out and her hair was a fiery orange like her father, but she still had the rare and beautiful pink eyes of her beloved mother. She was wearing a light pink dress and holding a light blue fan in front of her face.

She was just informed by King Romeo Irina that her future husband was going to visit her today. Princess Blossom made sure to look her best. But she didn't have that much confidence that she would like this meeting.

After waiting for another hour trumpets from their soldiers were blown, they settled them down and no 2 minuets later the horses with Prince Dexter Duster arrived. The knights of Dexter stopped, a servant from them placed a step ladder out and allowed Blossoms future husband to get of the horse.

Princess Blossom got up with her father and looked at Prince Dexter and his father and mother. Prince Dexter had the orange hair being combed a bit by his impatient mother Queen, his light blue eyes looked like they were allergic to any type of out door activity as he had on a set of 2 mm thick glasses on. After showing his mother from his head he stood before Princess Blossom and stretched his hand out to her.

Princess Blossom blinked a bit, they have just been riding horses for god knows how long, not had a wash from what smelt like a week and he was expecting her to touch his hands which were most likely covered with germs of all sorts? Ewww.

But a maiden noticed Princess Blossoms nervousness and got a bowl of water, a cloth, flannel and a bar of soap. She approached them and bowed down to Prince Dexter.

The Maid spoke up, "I'm sorry to disturb you Lord Dexter, but here in Great Britain it is the law that every person may it be a commoner or a noble man has to have their hands washed before even touching the fairest princess of Great Britain or their King and Queen."

"Oh, of course, my apologies your highness," Dexter said a bit barf.

He washed his hands as well as all of his men. They were a bit sceptic at it, but did as their leader commanded him to. As all their hands looked a little bit of a remote clean did he now have the permission to shake Princess Blossoms hand.

She sighed a bit annoyed, he was no Prince Charming, sure he has the looks of a strong man, a cleaver man as well... but there was a hint of air around him that made her feel uncomfortable.

King Romeo and Queen Juliet noticed her uncomfortable air, suddenly Prince Dexter had an idea.

He explained his idea, "How about to celebrate our meeting Princess, we could hold a ball here in the castle, invite all the noble men and women, with music a right feast. Is that ok Princess Blossom?"

"A ball? What for a wonderful idea Prince Dexter," Princess Blossom said happy.

Prince Dexter nodded his head, he held his hand out to Princess Blossom and they walked to their rooms.

* * *

With Prince Dexter

Prince Dexter was lead to his new quarters with his flirting around with every maiden servant at his room. The maids were not that put on with their flirty little prince. They just ignored him and dressed the prince as fast as they could so they would get out of there a soon as possible.

One maid Dexter sadly managed to corner, it was Bubbles July. From all the maids Dexter found Bubbles to be the most beautiful, with her sapphire blue eyes, blond locks and astounding figure for a 19 year old.

"Why sweety, would you like some sugar?" Dexter asked trying to kiss Bubbles.

Lucky though one maid spotted it and quickly slammed Dexter's 'Prince crown' on his head whiles pulling Bubbles free from his grasp.

The other maids name was Christine. She was a good friend of Bubbles and they protected each other from any man that could lay their hands on either of them or any maid for that.

Christine pulled Bubbles to the side and looked at her friend worried, "Bubbles, this is serious, that... orange just tried to touch you inappropriately. Please got straight home. Inform your boyfriend Boomer Rowdyruff about this harassment and get them up here to stop that orange."

"I will Christine make sure he goes no where. Me and the boys will come when the ball is running. Thank you," Bubbles said.

She was really disappointed and quickly took the rest of the day off to sort herself out and inform her friends about the harassment.

* * *

Bubbles did as Christine said. She ran straight out of the maids quarters of to the town just underneath the castle.

In the town she meet up with nobody. Everybody was either getting ready for the ball or working their buts of to provide food for their family. But Bubbles knew where her friends the Rowdyruff boys were most likely hiding.

Just as she reached a stone passage she found the pub called 'Little Oak'. She pulled her thin black coat closer to her chest and covered her blond hair with her blanket as she entered. Bubbles knew from everybody in the town she was the most beautiful and had billions of perverts trying to grope her or harass her.

She still remembers the time where she was saved by her very own 'Prince'. Sure he was not born a prince, but Boomer Rowdyruff might as well. He is just so charming.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bubbles was just 12 years old as she was walking one night threw the town. She just finished her shift and was just on the look out for a restaurant to have something to eat._

_Suddenly behind some boxes she saw 2 men grinning at her, they both had the hot burning lust within their eyes that Bubbles knew all to well. And exactly in a way no girl or woman should ever be touched the man grabbed Bubbles and held her hard and started to feel her up._

"_My, my what do we have here Corral, a hotty. Why sweet pie, give us some sugar," The man slurped the words whiles still holding her._

_Bubbles shivered against their touch as she tried to break free, but the other man behind her pushed Bubbles further into him as he forced her dress up and stuck a finger into her._

"_HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Bubbles screamed scared. _

"_GET YOUR HANDS OF HER! Bubbles suddenly heard._

_Before she could comprehend what happened she was caught by somebody with red eyes. He sat Bubbles on a near by bench as a blond boy with dark blue eyes and a boy with green eyes and raven black hair were beating up the two guys as if they were just puppets._

_The blond haired man did the most beating he was so furious with anger. As both men weren't moving an more all 3 men looked towards Bubbles who was just trembling from what just happened._

_The blond boy spoke up next, "Are you ok Miss?"_

"_Y... yes... t... thank you kindly sirs," Bubbles said as she was still shaking like a leave._

"_Boss we'd better get out of here before the cops find the bodies and have us arrested," The green eyed man explained._

_The red eyed man nodded his head and they ran with Bubbles to a home at the edge of the town. It wasn't much. As the 'boss' opened the door Bubbles saw a elderly woman with long black hair and red eyes._

_Another man a lot older then the 3 boys was on the other end of the room showing his sandy blond hair and red eyes._

"_Dad, mum. Is it ok if Boomers friend stays here for a few days? Some men tried to hurt her," The red eyed man explained._

_Both parents got up and walked up to the boys._

"_Why of course it is ok, but let us all introduce ourselves to each other, welcome Miss. My name is Welma Rowdyruff," Welma introduced herself to Bubbles._

"_I'm Bubbles July, I work as a maid to the heigh Princess Blossom. Ever since I was 5 years old," Bubbles said._

_The man shook her hand next, "Welcome Bubbles. My name is Leon Rowdyruff and I am their father."_

_Bubbles smiled. The parents as well as the Rowdyruff boys were very nice people. Exactly as the parents promised Bubbles could stay as long as she wished. During her time with the family she felt herself falling for Boomer more and more. He would giver her his share of the food. Taught her how to fight and was practically anywhere she was._

_Boomer himself was already developing a healthy crush on her. No other maid or woman in Great Britain has ever show him with as much love and friendship as Bubbles had._

* * *

After that day Bubbles just couldn't let Boomer go. He is just to perfect for her. But Bubbles knew he liked her just as much back, but sadly because of her near rape hurt he hasn't so far made a clear sign that he was in love with her.

She didn't mind though, as long as Boomer never looked at another girl or woman like her then she was fine with waiting for Boomer to fall in love with her.

As Bubbles reached a very old and mangy door she knocked three times short, then 3 times long and then 3 time sort once more. A hatch by the door opened. The person behind it must have recognised her as the hatch was then closed and she was let in from the cold.

Bubbles walked into the room. She then promptly sat on a wooden chair and breathe hard in an out. As Bubbles looked up she examined her home.

There were 4 beds sat up, each with a mangy old sheet. One in dark blue, one in dark green, one in blood red and the last in plain light blue. Nothing much.

There were 6 chairs each made out of various wooden materials they could gather around a massive table with drinks and other food on it.

Bubbles looked towards the sink, surprised to find Brick one of her friends there. Brick and Bubbles weren't in any way shape or form in a relationship, nor was she with Butch the toughest meat in the pack. But Bubbles heart lay with Boomer. The softest and friendliest boy of the 3 Rowdyruff boys.

Brick placed on the table 4 plates, 4 cups and gave Bubbles a cup of water. She thanked him and had a long drink, then she looked at Boomer.

"Boomer, do you know where Butch has gone of to?" She asked her friend.

Boomer shook his head, "We don't know. This morning he was there, and then he said he has to find something or somebody."

Bubbles looked confused, Brick in the mean time was sulking in a chair, reading the old news paper.

The only girl in the room sighed, she knew that since Brick has researched so much about Princess Blossom, that he has fallen in love with the words he heard about her. She was just his perfect match in every way.

Bubbles walked up to him and placed a hand on Bricks shoulder.

"Brick, if you really love Blossom, then visit her tonight and tell her. She doesn't even know that you like her," Bubbles said.

She still remembers the countless days she had to deliver to Blossom the red roses, all from Brick, and all because he was to chicken to confess to her right on.

Boomer nodded his head, "For over 7 years you have been pining after her, let her know the real you. Then... maybe she could be your girlfriend as well."

Suddenly Bubble's eyes gleamed happy, "I know, guys this evening is Princess Blossoms royal mask ball, how about we all attend it? I'll ask tomorrow if I may bring 3 friends of mine with me."

"What for a good idea, we will get our costumes sorted out," Boomer said grinning.

Brick nodded his head, whiles Bubbles went to bed the boys styled their costumes. Brick dressed himself into a sort of prince costume with a heart mask, Boomer organised for Butch a costume as a black raven with a pure black mask, Boomer chose a blue male merman costume with a bubble mask.

For Bubbles they made for her a nicer mermaid dress and a bubble mask as well.

* * *

With Princess Blossom still in the evening

Princess Blossom just had a very disappointing dinner with her soon-to-be fiance. He is just nothing in her eyes. And that they had a mask ball to attend made her mood even worse.

Her maid Bubbles wasn't there this evening, seeing as she has given her closest friend the day of to sort herself out for her ball this evening and get her friends to the castle as well.

"Well... I suppose I have to make my own costume," Princess Blossom said uneasy.

She walked to her wardrobe and dressed herself as a pink mermaid. She made a fin mask and covered her face up.

Just as she was finished her mother walked in, all dressed up as the Queen of hearts, her father was dressed in the mean time as the King of hearts.

Queen Juliet beamed happy at her beautiful daughter, she hugged her softly and smiled at her. Blossom smiled back to her beautiful mother.

"Oh... Blossom you are truly the most beautiful women in the entire country... I love you," Juliet told her daughter.

Blossom had tears almost fall, "Mother.. it is just the usual me... nothing out of the ordinary, now come we mustn't keep Prince Dexter waiting now, should we?"

King Romeo smiled sweetly at his daughter, he took his wives hand and walked with them to the ball room.

* * *

Inside the ball room

All the knights of the country have gathered like promised, they had also with them their wives and children. Oh also, before this meeting the children haven't known about each other at all. (So Buttercup didn't know the RRBs or Bubbles yet.)

As Sir Brick, Sir Boomer and Sir Butch Rowdyruffboy walked in with their father he smiled and walked straight up to Sir Kevin Mart and Lisa Mart.

Buttercup was standing next to her mother and looked at the 3 sons who were following their parents like obedient dogs.

"Hello Sir Kevin, what for a pleasure to meet you, and Lady Lisa and Miss Buttercup, welcome to the Kings ball. How have you all been?" Leon Rowdyruff asked his friend.

Sir Kevin smiled at his friend before shaking his hand as well, "Hello Sir Leon, we have been doing quite well, as you correctly guessed, that is my daughter Buttercup Mart. Say hello dear."

Buttercup curtsied in front of the men and then smiled at them, "Welcome. Yes I am Buttercup, you 3 are Brick, Boomer and Butch?"

"That we are. Our father dragged us up here for the ball of Princess Blossom. So Buttercup what have you been up to these past few years?" Brick asked her.

Buttercup smiled, "Oh the usual, training, helping my family with the farms harvest and protecting my home from any barbaric invaders. Mainly that Dexter twit person."

By the name Dexter Brick looked furious again. Butch didn't look any happier either. And Boomer just looked worried, he could tell a fight was soon going to be escalated between them all if they don't stop it soon.

Suddenly the loud speakers was turned on by the Queen as she stood on top of a tall podium, during the Rodwyruffboys and Buttercups discussion they didn't notice her getting up there.

"Welcome, friends of Great Britain, we are pleased to welcome our guests from the far east to our home. Now the first dance is to honour my daughter Princess Blossom and her fiancée Lord Dexter Duster. My dear," Queen Juliet spoke out.

Blossom bowed down as she walked with her future husband to the ball room floor. Dexter smiled as he spun his finance in his arms and pulled her closer to his chest.

"May you all have a wonderful dance," The Queen said smiling.

Boomer smiled as the dance began, most of the Grown ups had already their dance partners which were each of their wives, Boomer spotted Bubbles and walked up to her.

"Um... Miss Bubbles July, may I have this dance with you?" Boomer asked turning slightly pink.

Bubbles smiled, she placed the drinks down and took Boomer's hand happy.

"Yes Sir Boomer, you may. I am delighted," Bubbles said.

Boomer sighed as he lead her to the dance floor and started waltzing with her. Bubbles was really happy in his strong arms and his delicate thin hands. She danced with him a lot almost threw out the entire evening.

Brick and Butch stood at the side and were talking as well.

"Brick, if you don't show Blossom soon what you really feel for her then you will lose her forever. I have never seen you so happy with anybody since we've been children. Come on," Butch said as he pushed Brick towards Princess Blossom.

Brick turned bright pink, "Butch, you are insane. And talk to yourself, you haven't got a dance partner yourself."

Before Brick could get away from Blossom, she already spotted him.

"Oh hi Brick, what brings you here?" Princess Blossom asks him.

Brick turned slightly red, "Um... your highness, may I have a dance with you please?"

Blossom blinked and smiled at him, she took his hand and walked to the dance floor. There she let herself be turned round and she was then in Bricks strong hands. Brick was blushing even more that Blossom was trusting him so much.

As they were in position a beautiful song called My heart will go on played as they danced together. Prince Dexter Duster was glaring as Blossom seemed so happy in the dance with the stranger.

At the other end of the dance floor Buttercup was itching to attack Dexter at this moment, but there were to many guards around and they could have her captured and killed without a second thought.

'I need a dance partner, and then some how get closer to Dexter so I can stab him... but who?' Buttercup thought as she had a bit to eat.

Butch was watching her as well the men around the dance room. There were quite a few young men between the ages of 17 to 26. But most of them had already a dance partner. Butch grinned and walked p to her, he then grabbed Buttercup by her shoulder and spun her round.

Buttercup gasped and turned bright red. As she looked she saw it was the masked stranger, a.k.a Butch. Butch smiled at her own disguise as he danced with her around the room the waltz.

"My, my. Mr Rowdyruff, you sure know how to show a girl a good time," Buttercup praised him.

Butch chuckled as he embraced his dance partner, "Why thank you Miss Buttercup Mart. I do hope you will enjoy a few dances with me instead of hiding in the shadows just to have Mr Orange stabbed. This is after all a ball an not just a pub."

Buttercup blushed, she looked over to her parents, Kevin and Lisa were both sitting at a table with Leon and Welma Rowdyruff. They were discussing about their own children.

Buttercup and Butch, Brick and Blossom and Boomer and Bubbles were all dancing right to the end whiles most of the other people were mixing with other dance partners. They each felt for the first time in ages that their dance partner was the one for them.

As the 3 were dancing closer to each other, they nodded their heads. Sadly because nobody was looking out for Dexter, they only noticed to late that Dexter walked up to them to get Princess Blossom back.

"GIVE ME MY FIANCEY BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" Dexter shouted.

Brick almost jumped out of his own skin, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup and Blossom abruptly stopped their dance and looked at Dexter. Everybody else in the room stopped and looked to Dexter baffled.

He glared at Brick and pulled Blossom away, Bubbles followed after them to make sure Blossom was ok. Blossom nodded to her maid and Bubbles held herself back for now.

Boomer wanted to go with them, but Brick whistled him back. He shook his head indicating that it wasn't part of the plan. Boomer growled under his breath, but obeyed his master like a dog.

"Blossom I am your Fiancée, you are supposed to enjoy these romantic dances with me, not with the... King of hearts," Dexter snapped.

Blossoms eyes were burning with fury, but she sadly couldn't do anything, she quickly apologized to Brick for the abrupt stopping of their dance and then went of to Dexter.

Dexter pulled her very harsh away from Brick and glared a ice cold steer at her, he then danced then with Blossom in the centre of the room. Trying to make it romantic again, but that was long gone.

Butch and Buttercup have finished their dance and walked with the other 3 friends to a table to have something to eat. Butch had to try and calm her down before she grabs a knife and 'tickles' Dexter along his throat.

Brick, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles as well sat together at a table and had another bit to eat. Brick was quietly eating some rice with fish fingers, Boomer chose a tomato soup and some bread, Butch ate a stake and some potato chips, Bubbles chose some chinease noodles and chicken stripes whiles Buttercup ate some salad with fruit in it.

To drink, Brick chose a glass of water, Bubbles could drink a cup of orange juice, Boomer chose some tea, Buttercup drinks a cup of milk with honey in it, Butch drinks a bit of apple cider.

"I must say though," Buttercup said chuckling a bit, "That for a prince coming from the Normans he sure knows his way with the food."

Bubbles smiled, "Very true Miss Buttercup Mart."

"Bubbles it is ok just to call me Buttercup, I don't need a title," Buttercup smiles warmly at her friend.

"Sorry Buttercup, I am so used to giving the people over me titles, since I was a small child," Bubbles said.

Buttercup stayed quiet as she was thinking something threw, then she knew where Bubbles was noticed.

"You are the maid that serves Princess Blossom, and the daughter of Sir Negarel and Madame Nina July?" Buttercup asked her surprised.

Bubbles giggles, "Indeed Buttercup. The reason I decided to be a servant is, that I wanted to be close to Princess Blossom, without having to follow my father to every knight meeting he has to attend."

Buttercup nodded her head, makes sense.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I only own the parents."**_


End file.
